


x.

by mortemtotem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Carnival, Horror, Multi, Other, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortemtotem/pseuds/mortemtotem
Summary: snippets of ideas for a world i've created in my head. this whole thing is a wip, and as such, it may sometimes be blank or in the process of editing!





	x.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! if you're reading this, then i hope you enjoy! please heed tags, and tags may be updated at different points. this world is dark, and so, there will be dark things! possible wip still? i'm not sure if i'm exactly happy with how this turned out >.>
> 
> tw; suicidal thoughts, body horror(?),

Steel colored eyes flickered over to the form in the mirror. The man in front of him was a stranger to Jasper; he wasn't this hideous, grotesque mockery of a harlequin. His skin was pale, his eye sockets dark (whether from lack of sleep of residual make-up, he wasn't sure), his face skeletal and thin. His mouth was red and irritated from the stitches that were there. He looked tired, his eyes were irritated, blood vessels obvious and contrasting against his skin. His hair was matted and greasy, yet his split dyed hair defied gravity. His body was no longer as muscular as it used to be, rather he looked underweight, starving, and as though a slight breeze could just carry him away. His body was littered in scars and wounds, though those were hidden behind a rank clown costume. The suit was black and white, and was mostly in a diamond pattern. He had a collar around his neck, the colors alternating with each fold. 

The tall man looked tired, and he was. As Jasper looked at himself within the dirty mirror, he felt a flurry of emotions bubbling up. He wanted to cry, to scream, to punch that damned ringmaster, to help others leave, to escape--but he couldn't. He was weakened, reduced to a shell of the man he used to be. He reached up to his face with lanky, spider-like hands and wiped the tears that had escaped away. 

He wished that he had never come to the carnival, that he'd stayed home that day. He wished that he had stayed silent, rather than warn others about what they were getting into. He wished he could've done something to save those that were killed. He wished that he had died--that he hadn't survived the impromptu surgeries. He wished so many things in those moments, and he knew it was pointless. Not even the carnival's magician or resident "genie" could make those a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> well, hopefully that wasn't horrible? feel free to leave comments and questions! this is only about jasper in this chapter, so not much has happened! if you've got ideas as to how i can improve this carnival world, let me know!


End file.
